


Our whole life ahead of us

by BitchImaWriteritsalldrama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and eileen are besties, Family time, I feel like we deserved some of that, Team Free Will, Team Free Will 3.0, charlie and bobby aren’t dead, no one totally died, sam and eileen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama/pseuds/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama
Summary: The boys have defeated chuck and the family is back together, now they have their whole lives ahead of them. Do they even know what to do with it?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Our whole life ahead of us

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this, its a little disjointed, but its fluffy so i hope you like it!

They were walking through the bunker on a late night, leaving cas and dean, god knows how that conversation was going to go, eileen was leaning on sam, his arm wrapped around her shoulder swaying a bit with the amount of fancy whiskey they got,a present from Bobby,(he ain’t dead bro) and the combined weight of his moose structure and his girlfriend. He had almost lost her for good about a month and a half ago and he was unable to move on so when she came back he knew he needed to leave nothing unsaid. They had been texting and FaceTiming back and forth over the years and they had grown close, sam had felt himself fall and when she died his world stopped spinning. When she came back he pulled her away from the larger group of resurrected family members and told her he loved her and that he couldn’t bear to loose her, there was kissing and tears and whispers but sam had never looked back. Of course never is a few weeks but still.   
They had weaved through the hallways occasionally making stops along the way, showing new family to thier rooms, stopping in the kitchen to steal some of deans fresh baked cookies, and a stop at eileens old room to grab the chocolate and red wine she’d stashed under the floorboards of her closet. They made thier way to thier room and stumbled in giggling, sam had just tipsily butchered signing something and ended up with a rude gesture. As they caught their breath sam sitting in his desk chair, eileen on the edge of the bed he felt the box he had in his waistband pocket, funny where you can put pockets these days. That was always something eileen would complain about constantly, the lack of pockets in women’s pants, sam would always say that the pockets that didnt get put on women’s pants got put on mens in wierd places, in this case the waistband.   
He sobered up quite quickly as he remembered why he had the box,   
“What’s wrong?” Eileen signed,  
“Nothing, just thinking.” He signed back, he was thinking but it wasnt nothing, not remotely close, “I know we’ve only been dating for a little while, but in this line of work even with Chuck defeated and heaven and hell with knew leaders, you take everything you get, and-“  
“Are you going to do something stupid?”  
“I-maybe” sam said a bit dejected, he pulled out the box and put it in her hands, “Marry me?” He said nervous and worried. Eileen opened the box and found a gold ring, sigils etched around it, a diamond in the center and on either side blue jewels that shone almost like angel grace.   
“Wow, but tacky, no?” She signed seriously,   
“Uh-well if you’d like, I can have the boys help me make a new one,” eileen giggled,   
“Its beautiful, i was joking,” she said before getting up off the bed, pulling him up into a standing position and kissing him,  
“Is that a yes?” Sam said his voice a bit shaky,   
“Of course, sorry about the teasing.” Instead of answering sam just kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up, and spinning her around a bit, as she squealed in delight,  
“Oh but cas and dean!” She exclaimed suddenly,   
“Hm-oh who knows if anything will happen tonight, and who cares, we wouldn’t be stealing their thunder, watch them not even tell anyone for another week.” Sam signed showing her that he was paying attention,   
“Its late, tomorrow we can tell them, if dean and cas have news of their own, we can wait another day.” She kissed sam again, smiling then flopped on the bed, he flopped down beside her, holding her hand,   
“You’re staring moose.” She turned to face him, he smiled and reached down to grab the wine, chocolate and cookies beside the bed, she sat up and took out her pocket knife to open the wine as sam spread the treats on the bed and munching on a cookie happily, dean would be pissed that he got chocolate on the sheets, but that could wait till later.  
***  
The next morning the whole family had breakfast together, waffles, pancakes, fruit, omelets, bacon, sausage, coffee, cocoa, the works all curtesy of dean, Jodi, and bobby, they really didnt work well in the kitchen but it was far enough away from the bedrooms that no one woke up until 11, late night late mornings. During breakfast sam was bursting with anticipation, he wanted to tell his whole family the news but he could also see Dean looking weary and nervous, something was amis.   
That was all cleared up when dean sat down next to cas, put one hand on his thigh and cas kissed him, maybe tomorrow they’d tell thier family, today was dean and cas’ day, they could wait.   
That day was a loud and happy one, everyone watched movies together, ate together, bickered together, and it wasnt until very very early in the morning did anyone get to bed. Finally around 3 am everyone but cas, dean, sam, and eileen were asleep, minus bobby and rowena, though they did move to the library to bicker about lore.   
“So, you two finally worked it out.” Sam said, he was sitting on one of the couches they had pulled into one of the rooms to watch the movies, he was sitting with one arm over the couch and the other holding a beer, eileens feet were in his lap.  
“Its bloody time.” She signed half heartedly, leaning farther backwards off the end of the couch. Cas smiled and cuddled further into dean, they were so tangled up you could barely tell where one ended and the other began apart from the fact that one had flannel and one was wearing a mostly buttoned white shirt and suspenders(no trench), as an angel of the lord, cas really did like suspenders,   
“I was a bit worried I’d die from being the third wheel so much-“  
“But then you got eileen,” dean said smiling, “Dont think i didnt notice the ring, sorry if we stole your thunder.”  
“Oh no worries, we were trying not to steal yours.”  
“Well aren’t we something,”  
“Ach you pouor boys, y’a need to get a wee lick o sleep, ‘is a grand da-iy tomorrow no?” Rowena said stumbling into the room, as a very old witch with a high alcohol tolerance, she could drink a lot but when she did get drunk she got very drunk and that always seems to mean her thickest accent, giggling and worrying a bit too much about her ‘wee lads.’ Dean got up and walked over to her, and put one hand around her waist to keep her from falling over,   
“we’re going aunty rowena, you seem to be the one that needs the sleep.”  
“Well thank ya darlin,”  
“Alright Ro, goodnight,” sam said chuckling,   
“Goo’nih my sweet darlin boys, i love y’a so, y’a wee babes”rowena said with a drunken tear rolling down her face,  
“Alright alright, time for bed” dean said chuckling again before guiding her out the door to her room, there was a courus of good nights and love yous before dean walked out of ear shot and deposited her in her room.  
“Oh no-Bobby” sam said standing up, “he was with rowena, they can drink a hell of a lot but if rowena was like that, what happened to Bobby!” Sam said more sarcastically and fondly than anything and he left the room.  
He found bobby sprawled across one of the tables in the library with a Sumerian sword, very sharp, very old, and very much not for a very drunk old man,   
“Oh come on bobby,” sam said a bit annoyed, he managed to pry the sword out of his hands only sporting a few knicks as he walked a fighting Bobby to his room.   
Soon they were all back in the sitting room, this time dean had his head on cas’ chest as he stroked his hair, thier legs tangled up ,and sam was laying on the couch his head in eileens lap,   
“We really should get to bed honey.”   
“Hm, no I’m comfy” dean said turning his head to kiss the angels neck a bit. Cas sighed and signed to eileen,   
“Need help?”  
“you think a big strong women like me cant carry her own fiance?...Yes yes i do need help.” Cas chuckled and lifted dean gently off the couch, he signed for eileen to give him a minute, he laid dean on the bed and dean clutched his shirt grumbling a bit,   
“Just a minute bee, just gotta help eileen with your brother.” Dean relaxed enough for cas to stand up straight and placed a kiss on his forehead. He walked back into the living room to find eileen barely awake, yawning. He zapped sam into his bed and eileen leaned on him a bit,   
“No-coffee-kitchen.” She tiredly signed, cas obliged.   
They sat in the kitchen for a bit waiting for the water to boil for coffee, they had an entire pot to themselves and within minutes a new one was being made.   
“Alright so we have a bunker full of hungover house guests, our boyfriends are out cold and as far as i know, neither are waking up before noon.” Eileen signed, more awake, with a twinkle in her eye, she’d done all nighters before, heck one time she hadn’t slept for days, she could be a hostess for a few days,   
“what’s the plan?” Cas never slept so i guess that’s a perk.   
***  
Only a few hours later cas had put aspirin and water glasses for each guest in thier rooms, and eileen had written little notes for each, and now they started to make pastries, all the good bakeries were closed and what’s the worst that could happen, they fail then they get something in the morning, they succeed they both get to boast about their baking skills.   
They made scones and spanakopita, muffins and danishes, they also made a fair amount of cookies just in case. They had made many pots of coffee and eileen had started on making cocoa for jack and the kids. At around 11 am people started to wake up, cas and eileen ushered them into the living room where blankets and pillows were spread around making a cozy little hideout that could fit everyone comfortably, cas had dimmed the lights, turned down the sound on the tv, and turned the subtitles on, they put on Harry Potter and continued to work in the kitchen. At this point they were just cleaning up but still, they had to make sure that when dean woke up he would have a clean kitchen to come out to. The family had managed to watch the 1st through 3rd movies before everyone was gathered in the room, comfy and tired and hungover and happy.   
“Hey angel.” Dean said shuffling into the kitchen, stealing a cookie and hugging cas, he buried his head in his angels neck.   
“Hello dean.”   
“You didnt have to do all this.”  
“We wanted too.” Cas said,   
“Hm, well thank you. Did you get any sleep?”  
“No.” Eileen said wandering off to turn on the next movie as the family seemed to have decided to be mostly comatose.   
“Sorry honey.”  
“For what?” Cas asked pulling away,  
“I adore you, you know that, like i love you so fucking much.” Dean said both tiredly and fondly,  
“I love you too bee, I’m literally millennia old and yet i dont know what i did before you.” Cas wrapped his arm around dean and walked him to the living room, sat him down and wrapped a blanket around him, dean placed an appreciative kiss on his lips and settled down to watch the next movie.   
“Moose!” Crowley said, a lot too loudly, the whole room winced, at this point Crowley had used the gin cure and hadn’t stopped drinking this entire week. Sam walked into the living room but as soon as Crowley uttered-yelled-at him he turned around to walk away,   
“Ah ah ah ah, come back honey, get comfy, when you all are ready you can get food, it’s in the kitchen.” Eileen half signed half spoke, she pushed Sam into the spot next to dean and they tiredly curled up together. Charlie’s camera clicked, she was a little more awake than some of the family, and dean sleepily and very hungover-ly groaned,   
“delete it.”  
“No, sorry babe.” Charlie said grinning, cas snatched the pictures from her and walked out of the room and into his and dean’s bedroom to put the Polaroid on the desk, then walked to sam and eileens room to place the second one on the cork board,   
“i love it, they wont let us keep them though will they.” Eileen said from the door of the room,  
“I know of a place we can keep them if neccessary.”  
***  
In the end eileen and cas sat under a blanket on the couch throwing pieces of cookie into each others mouths while watching the movie, every 2 ish hours changing it over, sam and dean woke up very confused as to how in the hell they had gotten like this. The pictures were stashed in the two boxes eileen had gotten for her and cas, she put the photo of her parents, the picture they took of the boys and one with the whole family along with some other keep sakes in there, cas’ contained similar items along with an even smaller box he use to keep in his pocket so no one would find it, and a proposal for how to include more pockets in women’s pants that he hadn’t shown eileen yet.   
The family was happy even if they were all hungover with terrible headaches.   
Who knows, maybe they get their happily ever after after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
